


Vinnie and the dog

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Links with my other fic ‘pillowtalk’, Oneshot, Sam and Paulie can’t stop laughing, Sam plays a mean trick, Vinnie is an idiot, Vinnie’s angry mouth, before the events of meeting Tommy, dog is just a good boy who wants to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Takes place before the events of meeting Tommy. Vinnie one day decides to join Sam and Paulie on collection day and spots a dog and decides he wants to go over and give him a pat. It doesn’t end too well for Vinnie but Sam and Paulie get a lot of entertainment out of the situation
Kudos: 5





	Vinnie and the dog

So today was collection day which was usual normal routine, Sam and Paulie driving around the city and collecting the payments that they’re owed for the boss. Sometimes they have to use force to get that payment and sometimes they don’t need to it was mainly just an average collection day, well today was slightly different as Vinnie decided he wanted to join them after doing nothing but sit around in the workshop all day. 

Sam drove while Paulie sat in the passengers seat and Vinnie sat in the back, spread out and taking advantage of the larger space he had. It had been a slow morning going place to place to collect the payments but now they were finally heading towards their final stop of the day. As Sam turned to head down the street of their final stop something had caught Vinnie’s eyes.  
“Woah, woah, woah stop right there!” Called out Vinnie causing Sam to halt the car thinking there was some sort of emergency.  
“Look at that big guy!” He exclaimed as he pointed out the window, as Paulie and Sam looked there was a big cream coloured dog sitting outside some store at the end of the street. The dog looked like a Labrador to be precise, cute guy.

“Jesus Vinnie had me thinking there was a problem!” Said Sam with annoyance before he was staring up the car again so that they could park it up outside their last stop.  
“You know what?” Started Vinnie as he leaned forward, one hand on each seat in front of him as he moved to get closer to Sam and Paulie  
“Might go out and give em’ a pat” he said as he looked out the window for a moment to look back at the dog.  
“You sure that’s a good idea?” Asked Sam, raising an eyebrow up at him as he turned his head to look back at Vinnie.  
“It’ll be fine! Dog seems friendly” Responded Vinnie as Sam looked at Paulie.  
“Yeah I’m with Sam on this one I mean I love dogs an all but he could see your hand as a toy” added Paulie with a smirk at the last part.  
“Nah! It’ll be fine! Look the big guy is just sitting there! He’ll be happy to see me!” Exclaimed Vinnie before climbing out the car.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, both him and Paulie stayed seated in the car while Vinnie decided to go over and give this dog a good ol’ pat.  
“Wanna go in?” Asked Paulie as they looked outside the building of their last stop  
“Nah just wait for him to finish with the-“ Sam didn’t get a chance to finish what he was about to say because all of a sudden they heard this loud bark along with a scream. As Sam and Paulie turned to look there they saw a sight they never thought they’d ever see. Vinnie was now running down the street like an idiot yelling for Sam to start the car and the dog running close up behind him.

Paulie and Sam burst out laughing the second they saw it, eyes wide with surprise at what they were seeing and laughing incredibly loudly. As Vinnie and the dog got closer and closer to the car a evil idea crossed Sam’s mind as he looked at the wheel in his hands for a moment.  
“Hey Paulie wanna see something?” muttered Sam as Paulie looked at him curiously  
“What?”  
“Watch this” Said Sam, trying not to laugh as Vinnie finally made it to the car. Just as Vinnie was about to open the car door Sam started up the car and started to drive away.

In that moment both Sam and Paulie were now howling with laughter as they started to drive away. They both looked in the rear view mirror to see Vinnie behind running after the car, his face mixed with both anger and fear and the goddamn dog still barking and frantically running close up behind him.  
“You basterds! Goddamn cock suckers! Ho cagato su tua madre!” Vinnie was yelling incredibly loudly down the street as he shook his fist in the air causing heads to turn. Vinnie was furious but Sam and Paulie didn’t seem to care what he was yelling as they laughed incredibly loudly as they watched Vinnie through the rear view mirror while Sam continued to drive.

“You think-you think we keep driving around little Italy-he-he will still be running?” Said Paulie, a whine leaving him as he tried to hold his laughter in so that he could talk, clutching his stomach as he did.  
“We-we could do this for hours and that goddamn dog would still be on his ass!” He added causing Sam’s laughter to amplify and both of them to continue howling with laughter like goddamn hyenas, anyone walking or driving by could most likely hear them laughing along with Vinnie and the dog running behind.

“Stop the car! You goddamn cock suckers stop the car!” Vinnie was yelling behind them along with the sound of loud barks.  
“Alright, alright we’ve had our fun” Laughed Sam as he slowly began to pull up alongside the path and quickly Vinnie came running to the car. He basically threw himself in onto the backseat and quickly shut the door before the dog could join him but now the dog was jumping up at the window, nails tapping against it and a look of excitement on his face as he barked at Vinnie.  
“You basterds!” Yelled Vinnie slapping the back of Sam’s head before moving to slap the back of Paulie’s head but they didn’t seem too phased by Vinnie’s slap as they were both still laughing, clutching their stomachs.  
“You know running excites dogs right?” Teased Paulie in between laughs as he turned to look at Vinnie in the back, he was pissed.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?!” He argued  
“We told you not to pat the dog” giggled Sam as he looked at Paulie who was trying to calm his laughter down but looking at each other just caused them both to laugh more.  
“Y-you really ran after the car with that goddamn dog on your ass, I can smell the crap in your pants from here!” Laughed Sam  
“Think he can smell it too!” Added Paulie as he pointed at the dog still jumping up at the car.  
“Ah fuck you both!” huffed Vinnie as he slumped back in the back seat.

Paulie began to roll the window down on his side causing the dog to bark and shuffle towards him.  
“Hey there buddy!” Exclaimed Paulie in almost a baby like voice as he reached his hands out towards the dog and began stroking him. The dog happily accepted his hands, frantically pushing his head into them and every so often giving his hands a lick.  
“Aw look Vinnie he’s nice!” Teased Paulie causing Vinnie to scoff before Sam was leaning forward towards Paulie so he could reach his hand out to the dog.  
“You just wanted to play with this idiot didn’t you?” Said Sam, voice a little baby like too but it resulted in some happy loud barks from the dog.  
“Aw who’s a good boy?!” Exclaimed Paulie as his hands reached to scratch behind the dog’s ears while Sam’s hand rubbed to dog’s head.

Vinnie scoffed, shaking his head as he watched Paulie and Sam reach their hands out to give the dog that basically made him fear for his life attention. Yeah...that was the last time Vinnie ever joined Sam and Paulie on collection day.


End file.
